Rogue
by Amy-E-85
Summary: Ponyboy is jumped by a vampire girl and forced to drink her blood. What will he do as a vampire, in love with a Vampire Princess? PM me if you have ideas for future chapters! Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm evening, the night that changed my life. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain, at the park, staring up at the sky. I ran a hand through my auburn hair, exasperated. Two-Bit was supposed to pick me up an hour ago - the sun had already gone down, and it was really dark. I was starting to get nervous….I felt like someone, or something, was watching me, waiting for a chance…. But a chance to do what? A million crazy possible answers ran through my head…. A soc ready to jump me, a stray dog ready to bite me, those types of things. But what happened that night, I never expected in a million years.

In the blink of an eye with lightening speed, a girl about my age leaped from the bushes, knocking me off the fountain and onto the ground below, but catching my head so I wouldn't hit it on the cold concrete beneath me. The girl was as pale as the full moon that shone above, and had eyes and hair as crimson as blood. She smirked, revealing elongated canines. I gasped, suddenly realizing what this girl was.

_A_ _vampire._

I had read about vampires, but I had never thought that they are real. As she sat on my chest, she gazed at me, not with hatred or anger, but with love.

"Well, seems we have a little cutie here." She laughed, with a voice like a thousand angels' song. "Hmm…..I don't think I am going to kill you. Not now, at least." Through the entire encounter so far, I had been shaking like a leaf. The vampire girl bit her wrist, and blood dripped out of the wound. "If you want to live, you will drink my blood, and become a vampire." I had been silent up to this point, but I felt the need to speak now. "I don't even know your name. Why would I drink your blood? Vampires only change humans if they love them! Why me?" I asked. But… strangely enough, I felt love for this girl back….

"My name is Rogue. And vampires fall in love at first sight, if it is their soul mate. Now drink, before I decide to kill you." She replied, eerily calm. In a brief lapse of sanity, I drank the blood from Rogue's wrist, savouring the metallic taste before swallowing. Immediately, I felt the results. I, too, was now a vampire.

_THE END_

_Ok, guys, I hope you all liked the first chapter of "Rogue"! Yes, this is PonyXOC, and yes, Johnny and Dally are alive! Reviews appreciated, flames ignored._


	2. Chapter 2: Who was that?

"Pony, honey, wake up." Rogue nudged me gently. Growling, I opened my eyes. "Mmmm…. Morning, cutie," I leaned my forehead against hers, and kissed her gently. "So, what were you dreaming about, you were grinning all day!" She asked. Of course, being vampires, we slept all day, and stayed up at night. "I was remembering the night you and I met," I smiled and looked in her crimson eyes. This was the first time Darry had let me stay the night at Rogue's house. It was also the first time I had seen her in a sleeveless shirt. She had a strange, crown shaped birthmark on her arm. "Hey, what's that mark from?" I asked. "Nothing…" she replied quickly, pulling on a long sleeve jacket. _Weird…_I thought, _Rogue never acts like that…._ Deciding to ignore it, I got up and started getting dressed - black jeans, black t shirt, Harley Davidson boots. "Guess you have to go home, huh?" Rogue smiled sadly. Gosh, but that smile just made my heart skip a beat. Well, figuratively, since it doesn't really beat at all. "Yeah, Darry is probably worried sick. You wanna stay over?" Rogue nodded, smiling. Darry knew about the vampire thing, but still worried. He used to worry about me getting jumped by socs, now he is worried about me getting jumped by slayers, and by the Queen's Followers. Ya see, Rogue was a member of the Renegade Alliance, an organization that is rebelling against the Crown, trying to overthrow the corrupt government, et cetera. Typical anarchists' organization, only they drink blood, sleep in coffins and burn in sunlight. So anyway, this Alliance thing, its members are always being hunted down and killed by the Queen's Followers, those vampires still loyal to the Queen. And since Rogue is the leader of the Alliance, she is the prime target.

After leaving and walking a few blocks, I began to get the feeling I was being watched, similar to the feeling I had when Rogue first, um…. _introduced_ herself. After about another foot or two, something jumped out from a dark doorway, pinning us against the wall. It was a female vampire, dressed in the uniform of a Follower. The girl gasped and seemed to recognize Rogue, then took off like a bat out of hell. I looked over at Rogue, and she seemed pretty scared. "You ok?" she asked, and I nodded. We continued on our way, and got to my place without any more trouble, but I was still curious about something. "Rogue, did that girl know you or something? She looked like she recognized you," I asked. "It's just an old acquaintance, Pone, don't worry about it. " She replied slowly, giving me a look that clearly said, _I am not telling you, so give up! "Ok, just curious." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Looking out the window, I noticed the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. Yawning, I turned to Rogue and said, "We better get to bed." Nodding in agreement, she got up, and we headed to the basement to catch some shut-eye. _


End file.
